mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
@Meow-Meow
@NyanNyan (＠娘々), or @Meow-Meow (in the official Yen Press translation), also known by her real name Himari Tanahashi (棚橋陽真理), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. She is part of Team Daisy. @NyanNyan is fiercely protective of her friends and struggles with strange, reoccurring memories. Her name is pronounced "at mark NyanNyan". Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, @NyanNyan has bright red hair tied into pigtails, white buns that have pink flower patterns on them, and light brown eyes. She wears black bands around her wrists, and has on a green, red, gold, and black Chinese dress. She wears a green collar with red edges, fastened with a red ribbon. Her sleeves are puffy and have red edges. The bottom part of her dress is mainly green, with a large red ribbon tied into a bow. She wears a brown ribbon tied around her ankles and black flats. She also has a large brown dragon tail with white spikes, and a black band around her upper leg. Personality There was once a time when @NyanNyan was a young and energetic Magical Girl, playing alongside two of her best friends, both on the soccer team and together as Magical Girls. The three of them randomly choose silly names and "@NyanNyan" was finalized. Her friends agreed that because Tanahashi Himari is a little lazy, she should end her name with "nyan" as to resemble a cat. However, upon losing them in an accident along with part of her memory, @NyanNyan later has all of her memories of being a Magical Girl removed and retires. Before requesting the Magical Kingdom to erase her memories of magic, @NyanNyan is often reminded of her friends. Things like kicking a soccer ball, making someone laugh, or simply doing her Magical Girl duties always brings them into mind. She quietly works as a delivery girl for the Magical Kingdom in the mean time, using her magical ability to safely transport items at their request. It is when she's asked to deliver new magical phones to the magical girls of N-City that she decides her sense of dread has lasted long enough, and decides to retire. @NyanNyan tries her best to live happily but she can't escape this dark, deep sadness in her chest. Even after the memory wipe and living as a normal human, she knows that there is something somber inside her heart. Upon joining the game in Restart, @NyanNyan's memory of being a Magical Girl return to her, but not the events of how her friends died. She does not question this due to the game master's tampering. @NyanNyan stumbles across Yumenoshima Genopsyko sitting in the town square and greets her. Before she can introduce herself, she very briefly remembers her old friends and a mysterious someone else. Nonetheless, a bewildered @NyanNyan proceeds to meet up with the other members of Team Daisy, though she's certain there's something amiss inside her memories. For the remainder of the game, @NyanNyan is very dedicated to her teammates and does her best to protect them. She's somewhat cautious but the warmth of Genopsyko's friendship brings her laughter. Still, after defeating the samurai, @NyanNyan's slowly resurfacing memories of the truth seed her anxieties and muddle her mental strength. In Episodes, it's revealed that during her own entry exam to become an official magical girl, her examiner Cranberry kills her two friends and, @NyanNyan being the last one standing, wins. As per Cranberry's usual procedure, she overwrites @NyanNyan's memories of the exam, though fails to do it completely, as the death of her friends being real and not erased gave her a sense of dread strong enough to make her realize something was amiss. Her determination continues on strongly. In the Japanese version, she ends her sentences with "~aru", while in the official Yen Press translation, she has a (problematic) Chinese accent. Magic Can trap things inside paper talismans. @NyanNyan's magic allows her to seal any object, regardless of size, shape or mass, into scrolls that she can carry around with her, but she can only seal non-living objects. The process is performed instantly, and both sealing and releasing it can be done in the blink of an eye. During the time when the object is sealed, it will not deteriorate. She is also able to seal it for an unlimited amount of time. However, she only has a total of ten scrolls. One scroll is only able to seal one object. Furthermore, in order to seal an object, @NyanNyan must be able to see the whole object. Special Item(s) Scrolls: @NyanNyan's unique Magical Items. It can be used to seal items. Relationship Yumenoshima Genopsyko Yumenoshima Genopsyko and @NyanNyan are both on Team Daisy. @NyanNyan quickly grows to care for Genopsyko and is incredibly distraught after Genopsyko's disappearance following her confrontation with Akane. Magical Daisy Magical Daisy and @NyanNyan are both on Team Daisy. Unlike Genopsyko and Nokko-chan, @NyanNyan was the only member of Team Daisy who was not a Magical Daisy fan prior to the events of Restart. Nokko-chan Nokko-chan and @NyanNyan are both on Team Daisy. Cranberry, The Forest Musician Cranberry was the one who turned her into a magical girl. Fairy Puppy One of @NyanNyan's old best friends before she was killed. Pixie Kitten One of @NyanNyan's old best friends before she was killed. Twin Dragons Panasu Trivia *In Fanbook 1, @NyanNyan has the following stat: Physical Ability: 5/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Chinese Knowledge: 1/5 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters